Deseo egoista
by Mizuuu
Summary: Solo un deseo, un simple capricho de nuestro pequeño rubio.


Buenooooooo... este es el primer sasunaru q publico asi q no sean duros con una novata del yaoi ;) dejenme un review diciendome q les parecio esta probada de mi historia, puede q as[iconsiga inspiraci[on para terminar la que llvo tiempo escribiendo jajaja! disfruten :)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece por que si fuera asi uhhhhhh la serie hace mucho que habria dejado de ser un shonnen jajaja

* * *

><p>Era como cualquier día, la calle repleta de personas ansiosas por llegar a sus respectivos destinos, los sonidos característicos de la ciudad parecían rebotar en las paredes de los miles de edificios mientras que el sol se reflejaba en ellos, dando un poco de calor a pesar de la nieve que se amontonaba en las aceras. En la cálida mañana de invierno caminaban ambos, uno un poco más atrás que el otro, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras su miraba se dedicaba a contemplar los zapatos de aquel que le llevaba la delantera, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.<p>

Levantó un poco su mirada, acomodando unos mechones rubios que opacaban su visión para luego observar la amplia espalda que parecía seguir sin vacilación. Los mechones negros que sobresalían de un gorro que él mismo le había regalado, la chaqueta azul oscuro que se ajustaba a su silueta como si hubiera sido mandada hacer, marcando cada uno de los bien definidos músculos y haciendo que más de un transeúnte lo siguiera con la mirada más de lo estrictamente necesario. Suspiró resignado, sintiendo un pequeño nudo comenzar a atarse en la boca de su estómago. Odiaba las calles concurridas, odiaba que lo vieran de esa manera tan descarada cuando él era suyo, pero más que nada odiaba no poder hacer nada al respecto, cualquier muestra pública de afecto atraería la atención que él sabía el moreno detestaba.

Era tan sencillo en verdad, estirar la mano y tomar la otra, tan sencillo de hacer y tan difícil de decidir. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba para sentir que todo estaba bien, que el mundo giraba como debía. Un simple toque, un roce y un intercambio de calor que lo cambiaría todo. Tan sencillo pero tan difícil. Todo por que el rechazo sería intolerable, más cuando sabía que tendría que sonreír y actuar como si no importara, como si la leve sacudida que utilizaría para deshacerse de su mano no creara un grieta en su corazón. Aun así, todo lo anterior no hacía que tolerar la falta de ese simple contacto fuera más sencillo. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, tratando de borrar esas inútiles cavilaciones que opacaban su mente. Después de todo, no era como si siempre fuera así, sabía que en la intimidad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación el moreno era todo suyo, había marcas sobre su cuerpo que lo señalaban al igual que las que existían sobre el suyo propio, demostrando que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, esto no hacía que su deseo disminuyera, ni que las miradas desaparecieran o el frío que parecía haberse instalado en sus manos dejara de existir. Era injusto de su parte pedirle algo así, por simple que fuera, cuando sabía que el moreno odiaba a atención de los demás, porque de una u otra forma la atraerían sin lugar a dudas. Que necia era su mente, que obstinado su corazón al seguir deseando cosas que simplemente no podían ser. ¿Por qué no se conformaba de una vez por todas con lo que tenía cuando de por sí era más de que lo que alguna vez había soñado? ¿Por qué no…

Naruto.

La voz de su novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había detenido sus pasos bruscamente, cerrando el espacio que los había dividido y haciendo que el azul más claro chocara con el negro más oscuro de sus ojos por un instante, antes de que el moreno rompiera el contacto visual cerrando los ojos y ofreciendo una mano al rubio. Este quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos, luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa radiante y aceptó el ofrecimiento, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso y actuando como si no notara el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke. Completamente absortos en su mundo, sin siquiera notar si los que los rodeaban los notaban o no y muy felices como para importarles. Era su forma de entenderse la que los había terminado uniendo, como Naruto sabía lo que Sasuke no se atrevía a decir y como Sasuke sabía complacer los pequeños caprichos egoístas de su rubio, al final no importaba la verdad, todo se resumía en hacer feliz al otro. Podían vivir con eso.


End file.
